Roses in december versõa brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Sara perde a memória, e certas coisas acabam mudando... Sou péssima em resumos!Essa história não é minha estou apenas realizando a tradução.
1. Chapter 1

_**Roses in December**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own CSI or anything associated with it. Please don't repost without permission._

Alguém está gritando, tão alto que isso faz com que minha cabeça doa. Então os gritos param, mas minha cabeça continua doendo, e eu me pergunto se os dois estiveram em algum instante ligados.

Eu me viro, e de alguma forma, fico deitada de gostas. Mesmo com meus olhos fechados eu consigo ver as luzes passando. Gostaria de poder abrir meus olhos. Gostaria que esse barulho parasse, mesmo que ele seja um pouco rítmico. Como a música da minha vida.

"Sara, você pode me ouvir?"

Definitivamente não estou mais balançando, mesmo que pareça como estivesse. Como quando você dirige todo o dia e quando você vai dormir e sonha que ainda está dirigindo o carro, ainda se movendo pra frente, sempre se movendo.

"Sara?"

Eu abro um olho, então volto a fechá-lo. Agora, porque eu fiz uma coisa tão estúpida como essa. Abrir um olho. Todo mundo sabe que quando você abra um olho, a luz te fere como uma pedra de gelo. O que é uma pedra de gelo?

"Sara, meu nome é Dr. Shedde. Você sabe aonde você está?"

Shedden. Esse é um nome estranho. Hey, porque você não vai passear com seu cachorro? Oh, ele

"Sara, my name is Dr. Shedden. Do you know where you are? Og, ele era muito bagunceiro (NT: trocadilho com a palavra "shed" e o nome do médico). Eu dou risada, e a pedra de gelo ignora o fato de eu não ter aberto meus olhos, e me acerta de novo.

"Sara?"

Eu umedeço meus lábios com a língua. Engraçado como seus músculos podem obedecer seu cérebro, sem você ter de pensar "Ok, agora língua? Lamba." Eles apenas sabem que tem de lamber. Ao menos sua língua sabe lamber. Outros músculos sabem outras coisas.

"Hospital." Eu realmente estou orgulhosa de ter conseguido falar a palavra, rouca, mas falei.

"Muito bem."

"Ela respondeu sua pergunta, isso é um bom sinal, certo?" Está voz é nova. Soa como um homem, isso soa estranho. Bom saber que alguém está preocupado comigo.

"Sim, isso é um bom sinal."

Eu gostaria de dizer a ele que "Devagar, crianças brincando" também é um bom sinal, porque toda vez que eu passo por isso eu quero rir e olhar as crianças que estão sem fazer nada.

"Você sabe seu nome?"

"Sara?" Minha voz é sempre assim? Eu pareço com uma fumante.

"Qual é seu sobrenome, Sara?"

Eu penso bastante, mas pra ser honesta, eu nem sei se meu nome é Sara. "Frankenstein?" O nome é engraçado, e eu estranho o que exatamente está pingando em meu braço e porque é preciso me beliscar antes de colocar isso em mim.

"Diga ao médico seu sobrenome, doçura." O homem preocupado está de volta. Ele me chama de querida. Isso é doce. Doçura também é doce. Coincidência?

"Não sei". Eu espero que ele não fique bravo comigo. Eu não estou preparada para ser testada.

"Mas você sabe que seu nome é Sara, certo?"

"Dr. Bom Sinal me chamou de Sara." Esse não pode ser o nome dele. Mas eu também não consigo me lembrar qual é o nome, e a escuridão está me envolvendo, cada vez mais forte. O Homem preocupado está me chamando, mas ele não entende como é apertado, e quente, e escuro aqui dentro. Eu realmente deveria contar a ele mais tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP II

Eu acordei sentindo alguém apertando minha mão. O barulho está mais devagar agora, e minha cabeça quase não dói tanto quanto antes. Eu decido tentar a sorte e abro um olho. Isso é desagradável, mas não tão ruim como antes, então eu abro os dois olhos.

Tem um homem sentado próximo a minha cama do hospital, segurando minha mão. Ele está olhando para o chão.

"Ei."Minha voz soa melhor, mas ainda baixa. "Oh, graças a Deus." Ele aberta minha mão com um pouco mais de força. "Graças a Deus."

Ele provavelmente deve ter quase 50, com um cabelo grisalho e algumas rugas. Olhos azuis. Eu sou uma louca por olhos azuis? Nem imagino, mas os dele são lindos. "Por que eu estou aqui?"

"Acidente de carro," ele respondeu. "Você estará sensível por um tempo." Ele olhou para baixo de novo, provavelmente tentando esconder de mim os olhos dele, que estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Você estava aqui antes," eu disse. Eu reconheci a voz dele. Ele é o Homem Preocupado.

"Você não me conhece." Isso não foi realmente uma pergunta, então eu não me senti compelida a responder.

Havia alguma coisa querida no rosto dele, será que isso seria uma lembrança?

"Qual é seu nome?"

Ele respirou, então olhou com um sorriso brilhante, mas falso "Grissom."

"Como o astronauta?"

"Exatamente como o astronauta." Ele ainda não havia largado minha mão. Eu olhei pra nossas mãos esquerdas, ambas estavam nuas, sem nenhuma aliança.

"Há quanto tempo nós estamos namorando?"

Com os olhos esbugalhados ele disse. Nós não ... uh... nós somos colegas de trabalho."

"Oh." Embaraçada, eu tentei me explicar. "Você está segurando minha mão, e você me chamou de doçura."

Ele riu. "Sempre a investigadora." Ele não me soltou, e eu fiquei aliviada. Eu precisava de algo pra me segurar.

Não é tão assustador como você pensa, não saber quem você é. Na verdade é até bom, porque você não tem idéia se esperam que você seja feliz, ou triste, ou teimosa, ou generosa. Você pode apenas ser você.

"Hey, Grissom? Qual é seu primeiro nome?"

"Gil."

"Eu posso te chamar assim?" Eu não esperava que uma simples questão fosse causar tanta dor pra ele, mas isso claramente aconteceu. Eu não sabia como consertar o que quer que eu tenha feito, então eu esperei

"Claro, querida. Certamente."

"Você poderia me dizer alguma coisa sobre mim?" Ele fez, um pouco hesitante. Eu descobri que meu sobrenome é Sidle, como movendo para o lado. Eu também soube que minha vida tinha sido pouco complicada, e eu fiquei feliz por um momento por não lembrar disso. Ao invés de me preocupar, eu deixei a voz dele me guiar pelos bosques. Ele continuava parando para descrever o que tinha a nossa volta, sem perceber que tudo que eu queria era chegar ao outro lado com ele.

Eu tentei fazê-lo entender, e interrompi a história. "Gil?"

"Sim?"

"Obrigado por estar aqui. Eu não te conheço, mas tem algo em você que me faz sentir segura." Eu queria dizer que ele era como travesseiros macios e cobertores quentes, mas meu cérebro estava cansado e eu não tinha certeza que ele entenderia.

Então de repente, minha cabeça estava martelando. Um grupo enorme de pessoas entrou no quarto, e o barulho que eles faziam poderia acordar os mortos.

"Sara! Você está bem? Jesus, olhe a cabeça dela. Os gritos deles estavam se misturando, me cegando. Eu cerrei meus olhos.

"Todo mundo quieto, por favor." A voz de Gil era baixa, mas firme, e eu gostaria de abraçá-lo. Eu abri meus olhos e olhei minhas visitas. Havia uma loira com uns 40 anos com muita maquiagem e rugas. Um homem negro com uns lindos olhos verdes e uma camisa desabotoada da metade pra baixo, o que era isso? Um rapaz jovem com o cabelo pintado e todo espetado, com uma pose como a do Superman. Bem, não o Superman, mas quase isso. E outra mulher loira, que olhou de uma maneira estranha para Gil.

"Hi, Eu sou Sara." E fiquei orgulhoso de como minha voz soou clara. "Este é Gil, ele é um colega de trabalho meu."

Eles todos olharam pra mim sem entender, e eu percebi que eles deveriam me conhecer melhor do que eu pensei.

"Grissom!" a loira mais velha chiou. "ele está com _amnésia_?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Me desculpem. Eu esperava que fosse temporario. Eu pensei que talvez vendo todos você a memória dela poderia voltar."

Todos eles me olharam, e isso me fez sentir muito inconfortável.

"Você tentou contatar a família dela?" Perguntou a jovem loira parecendo pensar que eu estava em coma e não podia ouvi-la.

"Oh, isso é caminho morto," Eu falei. "Minha mãe está na prisão por ter matado meu pai, e nós não sabemos onde meu irmão está." Isso praticamente encerrou toda a conversa, mas todos continuavam a me encarar até que Gil finalmente pediu que eles fossem. Superman demorou um pouco para apertar meu ombro, e Gil e eu estávamos sozinhos de novo.

Ele olhou envergonhado pra mim, e eu me perguntei por quê? Deve haver algo na minha história de vida, algo sobre nós dois, que ele não contou.

"Você deveria dormir um pouco," ele disse gentilmente.

Eu me pergunto como ele pode saber que estou cansada. Eu gostaria de fazer mais perguntas, apertar as mãos dele como uma esponja e assim ter todas as minhas memórias de volta, mas minas pálpebras começaram pesar.

"Uma mente preocupada não consegue descansar", (NT: Sara usa uma frase que não tem uma boa tradução em português) eu murmuro, e ele ri.

"Charlotte Bronte."

Meus olhos quase saíram de órbita. "Isso foi uma citação?"

"Sim."

Eu de repente fiquei com raiva, com tanta raiva que comecei a falar rudemente. "Então eu posso lembrar uma frase de Charlotte Bronte, e posso me lembrar do Superman e de huskies, mas eu não posso me lembrar da minha própria vida?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, me olhou com incerteza e preoucopação do que minha raiva poderia causar. "Você se lembrará de tudo, Sara. Apenas de algum tempo."

Eu me pergunto se o amo em minha vida real, onde eu sei que eu sou Sara Sidle. E onde eu sei quando estou citando Charlotte Bronte. "Você me ajudará, Griss?"

Ele me olha e concorda suavemente, e eu me pergunto por um momento de onde eu o conheço.

"Bom," eu digo tentando parecer decidida. Eu estou tão cansada, e é como se a cama estivesse me envolvendo. "Porque eu vou precisar de alguma coisa com que contar." A cama cada vez me envolve mais, e eu vou deixando-a me envolver. Por um instante eu tenho medo de desaparecer completamente, mas Gil aperta minha mão e eu relaxo, porque de alguma forma eu sei que ele não me deixaria ir.


	3. Chapter 3

A terceira vez que o rapaz com a camisa desabotoada veio, ele consegui contrabandear pra mim: batatas fritas e uma Coca-Cola®. "Eu trouxe um pouco de comida verdadeira" (NT: peço licença para traduzir assim, já q não há um termo bom em português para o que ele diz.), ele disse suavemente, em um tom que não tinha nada de brincalhão. "Eu vou te deixar ganhar uma vez ou duas". Ele disse enquanto embaralhava as cartas, e eu encontrei outra maneira de descansar meu cérebro.

O nome dele é Warrick Brown. "Eu me pergunto como você pode associar 'brown' comigo", ele brinca, e eu dou risada. A despeito do fato de eu não saber quem ele é, ele se sente confortável comigo imediatamente, roubando batatas fritas e brincando sobre meus braços magrelos. Nós começamos a jogar War, o qual ele afirma ter o nome em homenagem a ele, então nós jogamos blackjack (21?) e pôquer.

Eu perguntei sobre a infância dele, e ele me contou histórias sobre a sua avó e os segredos dos jogos dos cassinos. Ele me disse que cresceu sob o brilho das luzes de néon. Eu queria chamá-lo de Néon Warrick, mas isso ficaria muito parecido com Dionne Warwick.

"Se você era tão bom jogando, porquê você não fez carreira nessa área?" eu perguntei.

Pela primeira vez ele ficou tenso. "Porque eu sou melhor que isso."

"Isso é sua avó falando." Eu não sei como eu sabia disso, mas pela expressão dele eu estava certa. Eu me perguntei se os olhos da avó dele seriam da cor de lima e jujubas verdes. Provavelmente não, e isso é inexplicavelmente triste.

Eu terminei as fritas e suspirei satisfeita. "Obrigado por trazê-las pra mim, eu não consigo engolir essas comidas de hospital".

Ele levantou a tampa da minha bandeja, e franziu o cenho. "Sara... isso é um hambúrguer."

"É, e...?"

"Você é vegetariana."

Outro pedaço de informação que seria agradável saber. Eu estou zangada de novo. Isso veio tão rápido, essa fúria vertiginosa, eu tento me acalmar. A raiva passa pela minha garganta, até meu esôfago, pelo meu estomago e chega ao meu fígado. O fígado é interessante, porque ele regenera-se, quase como se fosse vivo. (NT: fígado em inglês se escreve _liver_, então Sara faz a associação a palavra vivo (_live_) com fígado (_liver_)).Eu deveria perguntar ao Gil se há alguma conexão. Eu ando me encontrando com uma psicóloga todos os dias. Ela me mostra desenhos, e todos eles parecem borboletas pra mim. Algumas vezes eu fico olhando aqueles borrões durante um bom tempo, imaginado que eles ainda estão molhados, que se eu segurar o bloco de desenhos a tinta irá escorrer pela mesa. A psicóloga franze as sobrancelhas e faz anotações em seu bloco. Isso me incomodava, até que um dia eu disse a mim mesma que ele ficava escrevendo "Jeremiah era um sapo-boi" repetidamente. Páginas e páginas de notas, rabiscos sobre o desapontamento de Jeremiah ser um sapo-boi. Talvez seja ela quem precise de terapia.

Alguma coisa está para acontecer, eu posso sentir. Gil e Dr. Shedden andam cochichando todos os dias, e as enfermeiras não estão mais me forçando a comer, como elas faziam.

Catherine chegou armada de revistas da Vogue e Cosmopolitan, mostrando os últimos lançamentos da moda e os recentes cortes de cabelo. Eu corro o meu dedo por uma página brilhante, deixando minha digital nas costelas proeminentes da modelo. Quando eu digo a Catherine que a garota precisa de um bom prato de comida, ela sorri e me diz que eu falo como Sara.

Ela está tentando formar um vinculo comigo, e mesmo que eu não saiba como foi nosso passado, eu me pego confiando nela. Então eu crio coragem, e pergunto.

"Catherine, qual a história entre mim e Gil?"

Ela sorri para uma propaganda de Scrubbing Bubbles como se ela estivesse esperando essa pergunta. "Eu não sei se sou a melhor pessoa para responder isso."

"Talvez não, mas você parece ser a única que está inclinada a fazer."

Ela concorda, então concorda de novo, perdida em pensamentos. "Eu não sei como explicar, realmente. Você e Gil tem essa ... conexão. Quando nós estamos em uma cena, vocês terminam a frase um do outro. Vocês falam em uma língua, e o resto de nós pode apenas tentar entender."

Eu me segurei em cada palavra, enquanto me esforçava em parecer entediada. "Nós alguma vez tivemos uma... alguma coisa?" Não é que eu não possa nem pensar na palavra. Eu apenas não tenho certeza se existe uma palavra.

"Honestamente? Eu não sei." Ela mexe um pouco a cabeça. "Mas eu acho que não."

"Oh." É engraçado como uma palavra pode demonstrar tanto desapontamento.

"Não que vocês não quisessem que acontecessem", ela explicou. "Vocês dois. Vocês apenas , vocês são incapazes para esse tipo de coisa. Eu sempre imaginei vocês dois sentados em casa todo sábado à noite, esperando o outro ligar."

A resposta de Catherine me deixou confusa, então eu mudei de assunto, perguntando o que a fez se tornar uma CSI. Ela se endireitou um pouco quando começou falar a respeito, e disse o quanto ela ambicionou ser uma CSI, eu me senti um pouco culpada e me perguntei se deveria dizer que ela se expunha um pouco demais. Para minha surpresa ela disse que ela ainda utilizava sua sensualidade para conseguir algumas coisas dos homens. Ela não sente vergonha , e por um momento eu desejei ser como ela, sem parecer uma criança.

Na manhã seguinte, Gil e Dr. Shedden entraram no meu quarto juntos, e eu tive a impressão que nós não jogaríamos hoje.

"Be, Sara, eu acho que seu tempo aqui acabou," Dr. Sehdden disse. "Seus ferimentos externos estão praticamente curados, e sua psicóloga pode continuar se encontrando com você para tentar acessar sua memória."

Pela primeira vez ocorreu a mim que esse hospital é o único lugar que eu podia lembrar. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, eu as coloquei debaixo do cobertor. "Você tem certeza que eu estou pronta?"

"Eu acho que o hospital já fez tudo o que podia por você", ele respondeu.

Eu olhei para Gil, que mantinha suas mãos nos bolsos. Talvez ele as estivesse escondendo porque também estavam tremendo. "Então o que eu faço agora?"

"Dr. Grissom me informou que você vive sozinha, e nesse momento eu não acho isso uma boa idéia. Com um trauma na cabeça tão severo como o seu, pacientes podem ter uma recaída, ou encontrar novos estímulos que podem sobrecarregá-los. Se for possível, você poderia achar um amigo ou algum membro da sua família que possa ficar com você pelas próximas semanas."

Meus olhos se voltaram para Gil, eu não podia evitar. "Você é bem vinda pra viver comigo," ele respondeu em resposta a minha pergunta silenciosa, e eu escondi a muito custo um sorriso triunfante. Talvez eu não seja Sara, mas a conexão ainda estava ali.

Ele me ajudou a guardar meus poucos pertences. Eu decide deixar os vários arranjos de flores pra trás, e eu posso dizer que ele ficou aliviado. Um par de enfermeiras me abraçou em despedida, e eu gostei disso, é hora de ir. Propositalmente eu fingi estar um pouco insegura na hora de andar, assim tive a desculpa de segurar o cotovelo dele para me apoiar. Uma pequena caminhada até o elevador, e nós paramos na recepção. Formulários e formulários, e mais formulários, e Gil ficou murmurando alguma coisa sobre relatórios.

"Assine aqui," a mulher disse animadamente. Ela pareceu irritada quando me deu uma nova cópia para assinar, porque na primeira eu havia escrito Sarah Sidle. Os olhos de Gil estavam tristes, e eu queria dizer a ele que eu não tinha como saber, mas eu sabia que isso não ajudaria em nada.

Ele me levou até meu apartamento, me examinando de perto para ver se eu demonstrava algum lapso de reconhecimento. Mas não houve. Esse era apenas outro prédio de apartamentos. Eu coloquei minha chave na fechadura e abri a porta, curiosa pra saber como Sara vive. A decoração me surpreendeu.

"Eu sou budista?" Eu perguntei, olhando uma estatua de pedra gorda e alegre.

Gil dey de ombros. "Eu acho que não."

A estante tinha algumas fotos: um garoto com um cachorro, uma mulher velha em uma cadeira de rodas, e um homem de meia idade com um pipa. Nenhum deles me pareceu familiar.

Eu decide ir até meu quarto para empacotar minhas coisas, mas a porta que eu abri era a do banheiro. Então eu peguei uma escova de dentes, desodorante, e absorventes, então fui até a outra porta e entrei no quarto. Eu encontrei maleta no armário, exatamente onde eu teria posto isso. As roupas de Sara são escuras e práticas. Nenhuma surpresa quanto a isso.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Gil perguntou da sala.

"Não obrigada, eu quase terminei."Eu não quero ele no quarto de Sara, pensando sobre ela dormindo aqui, vestida escandalosamente. Eu tomei uma firme decisão: Eu vou roubar Gil de Sara Sidle.

Eu estava carregando a mala até a porta quando notei um livro de couro vermelho no aparador. Curiosa, eu o peguei, e o abri em uma sala qualquer. _Grissom sorriu pra mim hoje enquanto nós processávamos a cena, e meu coração perdeu uma batida. Eu acho que estou começando a me odiar_. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu fechei o livro, segurando-o contra meu peito. Seria inapropriado ler isso? Eu disse a mim mesma que isso ajudaria minha memória, mas na verdade eu estava pensando que isso poderia ser uma espécie de diário sobre Gil. Colocando o diário dentro da maleta, andei até a sala, onde Gil estava concentrado em um livro sobre arquitetura Bauhaus.

Ele me viu e se levantou imediatamente. "Você está pronta?"

Eu concordei, dando o sorriso mais brilhante que eu pude.

Nós voltamos para o carro e eu relaxei um pouco, aliviada por ter deixado o apartamento de Sara pra trás. Gil abaixou a janela e eu coloquei meu braço pra fora, brincando com o vento. Isso era gelado, o que era terrivelmente decepcionante. Seria melhor se estivéssemos dirigindo para pôr-do-sol juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando abri meus olhos na manhã seguinte Eu vi borboletas, enevoadas e indistintas como no bloco de desenho. Gil me colocou no quarto de hóspedes, onde eu dormi sob um edredom azul, tão aquecida como eu nunca pensei que poderia me sentir. Sentei na cama e olhei ao redor, notando todas as molduras com borboletas nas paredes. Elas eram espécimes perfeitos, eu presumi. Eu não encontrei nenhum espaço vazio.

Gil não voltaria até mais ou menos 9 ou 10 da manhã. E ainda eram 7. Descalça, ainda de pijama, eu andei até a cozinha dele e enchi uma tigela com cereais. É tão selencioso aqui. Eu olhou pro relógio e já são dez pras oito. Eu tenho que me apressar. Limpar a tigela e a colher, colocá-las na máquina de lavar-louça. Eu me sinto confortável com esses pequenos detalhes.

Terminando a cozinha, eu volto pro quarto, pulo na cama, e me enrolo no edredom, como em um casulo. As borboletas devem pensar que estou regredindo.

Eu tiro o livro vermelho debaixo do meu travesseiro. Até agora têm sido bem interessante. Sra estava trabalhando como CSI nível 3 em São Francisco. Ela sai de vez em quando. Algumas vezes ela menciona Grissom. Eu acho que ela tem uma queda por ele. Eles se conheceram em um seminário em Berkeley. Ela pensou que ele era um nerd e desajeitado e terrivelmente arrojado. Eu posso entender o que ela quer dizer.

O relógio do hall eventualmente informa que são oito horas, e relutantemente, eu paro de ler. Eu apenas tinha chegado na parte onde Grissom quer que Sara trabalhe em um caso com ele em Vegas. Ela está toda alvoroçada sobre vê-lo de novo. Meus olhos se estreitam de inveja, e eu quero explicar pra ela que ele não é dela mais. Mas, eu sei. Ela não poderia me ouvir.

Quando Gil não está por perto, eu passo a maior parte do tempo lendo. Leio o diário de Sara até as oito, então jornais forenses até as nove. Livros de entomologia até a hora que Gil chega em casa. Essa é uma das coisas boas de ter uma cabeça vazia. Bastante espaço nela.

Eu tomo um banho e me troco, e estou lendo sobre borboletas quando Gil entra. Ele anda devagar, deve ter ficado muito tempo de joelhos na noite passada. "Bom dia," ele diz agradavelmente, sentando em uma cadeira perto de mim. "Então me diga, o que você aprendeu hoje?"

"Uma tonelada de coisas." Eu não tento disfarçar meu entusiasmo. Ele veria isso de qualquer jeito. "Primeiro eu li sobre como reconstruir a janela de um carro acidentado. Você deve pensar que isso é como um quebra-cabeça, você deve procurar as peças que combinam. Então vi um artigo sobre a melhor maneira de retirar digitais em diferentes tipos de tecido. Você acha que pode trazer pra mim um pouco de pó (NT:aquele tipo de grafite) e um pincel pra eu praticar?"

Gil concordou, me deixando contente. "E o que você pode me dizer sobre..." Ele viu o capítulo que eu estava lendo "Borboletas?"

"Eu estava tentando identificar as que você tem na parede," eu respondi. "Aquela ali é..." Eu procurei na página. "Uma Borboleta Omithoptera Croesus Lydius Butterfly."

"Como você sabe?"

Eu me perguntei se ele usou o método socrateriano em Berkeley. "Ele tem cabelos visíveis em suas asas posteriores."

"Assim como o macho Prepona Praeneste Praenestina. Como você pode diferenciá-los?"

Eu olhei pra cima. "Omithoptera Croesus Lydius é laranja, preto e amarelo. Prepona Praeneste Praenestina é preto, azul e roxo."

"Muito bem." Ele apontou um espécime enorme que estava na parede. "Você descobriu qual é esse?"

"Eu acho que um Omithoptera Goliath Supremus, por causa do tamanho, mas eles não são protegidos contra caça?"

"Você precisa de uma permissão para exportá-los da selva," ele respondeu."Esse veio de Nova Guiné Papua." Ele abafou um bocejo, e eu notei os círculos escuros sob os olhos dele.ele não estava dormindo bem.

"Você quer que eu faça algo pra você tomar café?" Minha voz estava muito ansiosa em minha tentativa de ser absolutamente doméstica. Eu apertei meus dentes ao me ouvir.

Ele era muito educado para negar. Eu servi apressadamente ovos fritos, ele estava quase dormindo quando terminou de comer.

"Eu vejo você em algumas horas," ele murmurou, e se arrastou até seu quarto

"Até as oito," eu respondi, sabendo que ele provavelmente acordaria as 4.

Quando som dele ressonando começou a sair do quarto, eu coloquei de lado o texto de entomologia e voltei para meu quarto, louca pra ler mais do diário de Sara.

Eu estava na parte onde ela estava há mais ou menos 6 meses em Vegas. Ela estava chateada sobre essa mulher, uma Jane Doe, que estava no hospital em estado vegetativo. Sra não conseguia entender quem era essa mulher, e Sara acabou desenvolvendo uma obsessão sobre esse caso. Então ela encontrou a mulher em uma lista de Pessoas Desaparecidas: Pámela Adler. No segundo que eu li o nome, figuras começaram a piscar em frente aos meus olhos, de um colar. Uma espécie de pingente, com um santo nele. Tão rápido quanto isso veio, isso se foi, mas meu coração quase parou. Examinando detalhadamente o diário, eu me espantei de como Sara pensa como eu. Um dia ela estava brava com Catherine (que, diga-se de passagem, não se parece em nada com a Catherine que eu conheço). Sara estava mergulhada no trabalho dela, metodicamente processando uma cena. _Eu me sinto confortável seguindo uma rotina_, ela escreveu, e eu concordei inconscientemente.

Tinha tanta coisa sobre Gil, e eu percebi que não era apenas uma queda. Entrada após entrada meu coração quebrava e eu me odiava. Eu queria entrar naquelas páginas e abraçá-la, dizer pra ela deixar isso sair. Se ela continuasse mantendo tudo isso dentro dela, ela explodiria.

Uma explosão aconteceu, mas não de Sara. Ela tinha sido derrubada, e o cara com cabelos espetados tinha ficado seriamente ferido. Um outro flash de memória, dessa vez de um Greg cheio de sangue, desmaiado em um mar de vidro quebrado.

Eu olhei para o diário, tremendo violentamente. Pela primeira vez, eu percebi que eu escrevi isso. Não é alguma outra mulher com quem eu divido meu nome e que conhece meus amigos. Tudo que ela escreveu trouxe duas memórias, e conforme eu leio sobre o ferimento na mão dela eu passo meus dedos sobre a cicatriz na minha mão. Ele convidou Grissom para jantar fora (e para ela é Grissom, não Gil) e quando leio sobre a recusa, sinto meu rosto molhado de lágrimas, porque ele rejeitou a nós duas. O relógio do hall anuncia que é uma hora. Eu seco meu rosto com a manga da camisa e entro silenciosamente na cozinha para fazer um sanduíche. A faca escapa da minha mão e cai no chão fazendo barulho. Eu prendo a respiração, quase esperando que Grissom tenha acordado, então eu poderia deixar de lado as preocupações que o diário trouxe. Mas ele não acorda, então eu termino de passar a pasta de amendoim no pão, pego o diário e volto a lê-lo só que dessa vez na sala de estar.

Pasta de amendoim não gruda no céu da sua boca, mas gruda em sua língua e dentes. Sirvo-me de um copo de leite, eu preciso de tempo para absorver o que li. Julgando pelas minhas interações com Grissom, eu acredito que Catherine está certa em pensar que ele e Sara nunca tiveram nada. Agora eu entendo melhor.

Eu fiquei encarando a parede da cozinha durante uns cinco minutos antes de perceber que estava agindo exatamente como Sara fazia. Miss Miséria.

Na hora que Grissom acordou, eu estava quase de volta pro presente. Eu já o tinha perdoado por rejeitar eu e Sara. Ele havia admitido seus verdadeiros sentimentos e Sara o tinha ouvido. Isso tinha sido suficiente pra ela, mas de alguma forma era o bastante pra mim.

Ele entrou na sala com o cabelo molhado, vestindo jeans e uma camiseta com os dizeres "Entomologistas me irritam" (NT: Na verdade há uma brincadeira com a palavra bug: inseto, mas não tem como fazer esse jogo de palavras em português)

"Sete horas," Eu disse, checando a hora. "Não é ruim." Eu posso sentir que ele está de bom humor. Os círculos escuros sob os olhos dele tinham ficado menos visíveis.

Grissom sorri francamente, pegando uma banana da fruteira e descascando-a. "O que eu perdi?"

"Eu tenho duas lembranças", eu anunciei orgulhosamente, esperando pela inevitável onda de excitamento por parte dele. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ele apenas me encarou com o olhar vago, comendo a banana. "Como você pode ter certeza que elas são lembranças?" ele perguntou, e por um instante, eu tive a certeza de que ele não queria que eu lembrasse. Mas isso não podia ser verdade.

"Eu apenas sei. Eu lembrei de Greg depois da explosão, e lembrei do colar de Pamela Adler.

"Pamela Adler?" uma expressão confusa no rosto dele.

"É, ele era a mulher que foi atacada no estacionamento por um membro de uma gangue, e teve morte cerebral."

Ele me encarou por tanto tempo que eu me senti inconfortável. "Você se lembra de tudo isso?"

O nervoso começou a gelar meus pulmões e subir pela minha garganta. Eu não estava errada. Ele não queria que eu lembrasse. "Não, eu li sobre isso no meu diário." Eu mostrei o livro vermelho pra ele.

Gil ficou pálido. "Seu.. diário? Onde você o conseguiu?"

"Ele estava em meu apartamento," eu respondi, minha boca de alguma forma continuava trabalhando, enquanto meu cérebro lutava para processar tudo. "Eu o peguei na minha gaveta."

"Por que você não me contou?"

"Por que? Você acha isso ruim?" eu retornei a pergunta utilizando o método de Sócrates, e ele estreitou os olhos em resposta. "Eu pensei que isso ajudaria minha memória a voltar. E mesmo que isso não acontecesse, eu pensei que está seria uma boa forma de saber sobre coisas que eu perdi."

"Como?" Ele levantou um pouco o queixo, e havia medo nos olhos dele, medo real.

"Bem, o diário começa com Sara em São Francisco. Então você diz pule, e ele pergunto que altura..." Eu sorrio. Ele não. "E ela vem para Las Vegas. Ela escreve sobre alguns casos que a incomodaram, sobre algumas coisas do pessoal do laboratório, E um pouco sobre que EMT..."

"Espere, você quer dizer sobre Hank traindo-a – Eu quero dizer, traindo você?" Ele parecia doente com a possibilidade. Eu concordei. "É. Que ele tinha deixado de informar que já tinha uma namorada quando a convidou pra sair. Que idiota, certo?"

Não houve resposta, então eu continuei.

"Então ele finalmente conseguiu criar coragem pra te convidar pra jantar. E aconteceu a explosão no laboratório. E então quando ele convidou, você disso não. Cara, _essa_ foi uma parte depressiva de se ler." Eu tentei rir, mas isso soou mais com um suspiro. "Ele ficou depressiva durante um tempo. Então ele ouviu você falando com aquele médico que matou a enfermeira, sobre as razões da recusa do convite."

Ele parecia prestes a ter um ataque. "Ela – você ouviu isso?"

"Oh, sim. Essa foi uma parte realmente boa de ler, realmente inesperada. Eu não conseguia parar de ler."

"Isso não é um romance de banca de jornal, maldição!" A voz dele estava ríspida, e eu me encolhi. "É sobre minha _vida_ que nós estamos falando."

"Não, Grissom," eu disso, bem baixinho. "Essa é _minha_ vida." Eu acenei o livro. "Meu diário, se lembra?"

Ele engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos. "Quanto você já leu?"

"Eu tenho mais ou menos um mês ainda pra ler." Meu corpo ainda estava tenso, mesmo eu me lembrando que Grissom nunca faria nada pra me ferir.

"Você confia em mim?"

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa, mas eu não hesitei em responder. "Sim."

"Você realmente confia em mim?" Os olhos dele me estudavam atentamente.

"Sim, Griss, eu confio em você mais do que em qualquer um." Ai estava Griss novamente. Exatamente como antes os olhos dele se suavizaram quando eu o chamei assim.

"Então eu preciso que você faça algo. Eu preciso que você pare de ler esse diário."

"Mas, porquê..."

"Por favor apenas confie em mim, Sara. Me prometa.

Eu olhei pra baixo, e notei que as mãos dele estavam tremendo. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Nada fazia sentido. Eu abracei o diário com força. "Eu prometo, Griss," eu disse.

Ele suspirou aliviado, incapaz de ver meus dedos cruzados.


	5. Chapter 5

Nós passamos a noite em silêncio, assistindo seriados e evitando nos encarar. Grissom finalmente foi trabalhar quando eu já estava me preparando pra ir dormir.

Como na outra noite, eu li um pouco mais do diário antes de acabar dormindo. Isso claro, resultou numa mistura de sonhos, onde eu não conseguia distinguir o que era memória e o que era imaginação.

Eu não me permiti ler muito essa noite, mas mesmo assim, quando finalmente consegui dormir meus sonhos eram confusos. Grissom e eu brigando pelo meu diário, e cada vez que ele o pegava, uma página caia. Eu estava ficando irritada, mas ele parecia feliz, e eu não conseguia parar de jogar com ele. Finalmente todas as páginas tinham caído, enchendo o chão envolta dele. Ele me olhou, desanimado, como se quisesse saber quando pararíamos com esse jogo.

"Essa é sua chance, baby," Eu disse, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos dele, negras como tinta.

A campainha me acordou pela manhã, e eu fui atender a porta ainda me sentindo sonolenta. Em outra vida, eu provavelmente olharia pelo olho mágico pra ver quem era antes de abrir a porta, ou ao menos deixaria a corrente de segurança. Mas nessa vida, não era o que estava fora que me assustava.

"Oh, droga, eu acordei você". Era Warrick, envergonhado ao notar que eu estava de pijama.

"Tudo bem, eu normalmente não durmo até tarde," eu respondi, sorrindo pra ele. "É bom ver você. Entre." Ele sentou no sofá. Ele não parava de me olhar estonteantes e cristalinos. "O que está acontecendo?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu, uh... eu tive que processar seu carro hoje."

"Meu carro?" E então eu lembrei. "Oh, certo. O acidente."

"Isso." Ele olhou pra baixo, e eu também, e eu notei que a camisa dele estava toda abotoada. Por alguma razão, isso me deixou mas preocupada do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Então ele pode ser recuperado?"

"Quê?" Havia linhas vermelhos próximas a íris verde, e eu lembrei do Natal.

"O carro, é recuperável?"

Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias, e várias vezes. "Sara, eu mal consigo acreditar que você conseguiu sair viva. O carro estava todo achatado."

Bem, isso explica a cara dele. "Eu estou bem, Warrick," eu disse suavemente, e ele deixou escapar um suspiro, concordando. "O que causou o acidente, de qualquer forma? Ninguém me contou."

"É isso que eu estou tentando descobrir," ele disse, carrancudo. "Nós conseguimos o caminhão com o qual você colidiu, e eu olhei por todo ele e não encontrei nada. Não encontrei nada fora do normal. Os exames toxicológicos do motorista do caminhão estavam limpos. Então seu carro foi trazido hoje, e eu finalmente pude examiná-lo."

"Por quê demorou tanto?" Eu perguntei. "O acidente não foi há semanas atrás?"

"isso aconteceu na I-15 North, em Sloan," ele respondeu com uma careta. "A jurisdição de lá é de Benjamin Palmer."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, mostrando que não tinha entendido.

"Ele é o chefe de policia de Sloan. Há alguns anos atrás, Palmer e Ecklie estiveram juntos no mesmo caso. Um serial killer desovava corpos em Vegas e Sloan na mesma época, e os dois queriam controlar a investigação. Ecklie ganhou, e Palmer ficou irritado. Então ele se vingou demorando para liberar seu carro para nós. Eu apenas tive que ser paciente e esperar a boa vontade dele."

Esse era o calmo Warrick que eu amava. Os afiados olhos dele não perdiam nada, mas isso não significava que ele revelava tudo que ele sabia. Deveria ser o jogador nele, não querendo mostrar as cartas que tinha na mão.

Depois de ler meu diário, eu tinha que dizer, que ele era o único que se encaixava nas descrições de Sara. Grissom e Catherine eram mais carinhosos do que ele pensava, Nick e Greg eram mais distantes. Mas o sorriso de Warrick era tão genuíno quanto o que ele escrevia, e ele estava grata por ser ele que estava trabalhando no caso dela. Espere. Caso?

"Warrick, porque você está investigando o acidente? Há algum crime cometido?"

"Me pegou," ele deu de ombros. "Ecklie requisitou que iso fosse feito, e eu peguei o caso."

Ele virou a cabeça, suspirando. "Eu provavelmente deva deixar você saber... no ano passado, você quase foi fichada por dirigir alcoolizada. Eu tive que pegar sua ficha, e essa informação estava nela."

"É, eu sei sobre isso," Eu disse, e ele sorriu como que pedindo desculpa.

'Eu acho que Ecklie deve ter suspeitado que você esteve bebendo e dirigiu, e isso seria a causa do acidente." Não havia acusação nos olhos dele.

Eu molhei meus lábios, com medo de perguntar. "Eu estava?"

"Não," ele disse rapidamente. "Não havia sinal de alcool em seu sangue, sem sinais de bebidas no carro, e nenhuma traço de alcool em seu estomago."

"Eles lavaram meu estômago?"

"Não, você fez isso por eles." A idéia de que Warrick havia analisado o meu vomito era engraçada, de alguma forma, e eu comecei a rir. Eu me curvei, segurando meu estômago, e ele provavelmente pensou que eu iria vomitar nele e lhe presentear com mais evidências. Mas ele também estava rindo.

"Oh, eu quase esquci." Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando retirou um telefone do bolso e me deu. "Ecklie me deu permissão pra devolver isso a você. Eu o recuperei no carro. Ainda inteiro, assim como você."

Eu segurei o celular na minha mão, estranhando o peso. "Isso não é evidência?"

"Nós tiramos tudo o que pudemos dele, e não havia nada útil." Ele ficou sério. "Eu tenho que dizer, Sar. Ainda bem que você estava no telefone com Grissom quando o acidente aconteceu. Ele foi capaz de ligar para o resgate e eles chegaram rapidamente, e acredite em mim, cada segundo contou."

Warrick continuou falando, mas o sangue estava pulsando em meus ouvidos e eu não conseguia ouvi-lo. Movendo os lábios, gesticulando com as mãos, e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de respirar.

"Você sabe me dizer algum detalhe sobre o acidente?" eu perguntei, interrompendo ele. "Eu estava trabalhando? Voltando de uma cena de crime?"

"Não," ele respondeu, surpreso. Você estava terminando sua semana de férias."

Meus olhos se estreitaram. Eu tinha lido o diário, em cinco anos de trabalho sara nunca teve férias. "Pra onde eu fui?"

"Julgando pelo que eu encontrei no carro, São Francisco. Você tinha uma pequena valise no banco de trás com roupa o suficiente para uma semana, e um porta roupa com um terninho nele.

"Eu, uh..." Eu não podia ajudar, minha mente estava trabalhando furiosamente, tentando entender tudo, juntar as peças. "Eu realmente estou cansada. Você acha que nós podemos falar sobre isso depois, talvez?"

Ele concordou e levantou, mas não fez nenhum movimento de ir até a porta.

"Warrick? Qual o problema?"

"Eu posso... eu posso apenas..." Ele nunca terminou a frase, mas colocou os braços ao meu redor, me puxando de encontro a ele. Ele era tão alto, e ele descansou o queixo na minha cabeça. "Eu apenas estou tão feliz que você está bem, Sara," ele suspirou. "Ver aquele carro despedaçado me afetou. Sabendo que eu poderia ter perdido uma boa amiga. Eu te digo, alguém lá em cima está olhando por você."

Eu me pergunto se Sara acreditava em Deus.

Warrick partiu, e eu não pude evitar, peguei o diário. Minhas mãos estão tremendo, e eu viro as páginas impacientemente até encontrar o que estava procurando.

_Essa manhã eu me sentei no meu apartamento e chorei, pela o que, milésima vez? E de repente eu apenas... não tinha mais lágrimas. Estava cansada da situação estranha entre nós, cansada de me preocupar se ele estava atraído por Sofia, cansada de assistir a estagnação da minha carreira nesse inferno. Eu liguei para Steven em São Francisco. Nós vamos nos encontrar na próxima semana._

Eu continuei lendo, meus olhos cada vez mais abertos. Isso não pode estar certo.

O som da chave na fechadura chegou aos meus ouvidos, mas eu não me incomodei em esconder o diário. Grissom entrou. Uma saudação congelou em seus lábios quando ele viu o diário em meu colo.

"havia um terninho em meu carro," eu disse, baixinho e desesperadamente querendo estar errada.

"É." Ele ainda estava de pé na porta.

"O tipo de terninho que eu uso em entrevistas."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "É."

Eu olhei para o diário, relendo as últimas linhas mais uma vez em uma muda incredulidade. _Steven tem uma vaga no laboratório, e eu estou me perguntando como seria trabalhar com ele de novo, ter novamente a simples relação entre chefe e subordinada que eu nunca tive aqui. A entrevista é apenas uma formalidade, ele me assegurou, e se eu quiser o trabalho é meu. Eu pensei sobre a perspectiva de uma vida sem Grissom, e isso é ao mesmo tempo uma coisa libertadora e debilitante. Como se eu fosse um pássaro com asas cortadas tentando se libertar._

Hesitantemente encontrei os olhos dele, e notei que eles estavam úmidos. "Eu estava deixando você."

"É." A voz dele falhou, e ele desviou o olhar.

Eu queria dizer algo mais, qualquer coisa só para quebrar o ensurdecedor silêncio, mas era a vez dele.

Finalmente ele se endireitou, olhando resignado. "Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar."

NT: Com licença estou enxugando as lágrimas...


	6. Chapter 6

NT:Aviso aos leitores, esse é um dos capítulos mais triste e interessante, aproveitem!

O celular do Grissom tocou antes que nós começássemos a conversar. Eu segurei minha cabeça enquanto ele falava ao telefone, sabendo que ele estava de saída. Mas ele me surpreendeu.

"Eu tenho que ir analisar um corpo no deserto," ele disse. "Há insetos envolvidos, e eu sou o especialista nesses casos. Você quer ir comigo?"

"Para olhar insetos?"

Ele concordou. "Isso, e conversar. Deve levar uma hora ou mais pra chegar lá, então eu tenho tempo para explicar as coisas pra você. Você... merece saber o que aconteceu, Sara."

Por um breve momento eu não queria saber de nada. Eu queria continuar em meu casulo no quarto de hospede, lendo livros científicos e esperando por Grissom vir pra casa, pra mim. Mas essa não era minha casa, não realmente. Eu tinha um apartamento em algum lugar do outro lado da cidade, com leite azedo na geladeira e fotos de estranhos nas prateleiras. Eu não posso continuar vivendo assim, e eu sei disso.

"Okay."

Eu coloquei um jeans e um suéter com bolsos onde coloquei meu celular e meu bloco de notas. Grissom também trocou de roupa, então me conduziu até a porta com suas mãos na base da minha coluna.

Essa era a segunda vez que andava de carro desde o acidente, mas por alguma razão dessa vez eu estava nervosa. Quando Grissom entrou na rodovia eu segurei no banco do carro.

"Então..." ele começou finalmente, olhando atentamente pra frente. "Eu suponho que comecei a suspeitar de alguma coisa há um mês e meio. Você estava agindo... Eu não sei. Estranha".

Gotas de suor começaram a se formar em minha testa conforme o trafego aumentava. Um carro nos cortou, e eu recuei involuntariamente. "Estranha como?"

Ele apertou os lábios. "Aérea, eu acho. Você sorria pra mim, mas alguns segundos depois o sorriso morria e você me olhava com um jeito de... resignação."

"Meio irônico, vendo como eu era quando se tratava de me resignar." Eu lutei pra manter controle sobre minha respiração quando um caminhão de oito eixos se aproximou do nosso lado direito, o barulho do motor ensurdecendo meu ouvido direito. Eu olhei pra ele, a pintura refletia a luz da manhã, adesivos na porta do motorista deixando claro o apoio a Bush/Cheney 2000 e o NRA.

"Eu não sabia o que pensar," ele admitiu. "Eu estava preocupado se você se sentia vulnerável porque você havia me contado sobre seus pais. Eu pensei que talvez você precisasse de espaço."

O motorista do caminhão queria entrar em nossa faixa, eu podia sentir. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior com tanta força que senti gosto de sangue, e me perguntei quanto eu teria sangrado depois do acidente. Um pouco? Um quarto? O caminhão tentou dirigir mais rápido, mas o carro em frente a ele ia devagar. Eu vi quando ele se aproximou mais de nós, meu coração batendo em meu peito como um pássaro acuado. Frustrado, ele buzinou, e lágrimas se formavam nos meus olhos. "Por favor, Grissom, por favor deixe esse cara passar."

Grissom lançou um olhar sobre mim e voltou a olhar. "Jesus, Sara." Ele diminuiu para deixar o caminhão passar, então deixou da rodovia na próxima saída. "Querida, você está bem?" ele perguntou, dirigindo até uma parada de descanso.

Minha respiração voltando ao normal. "Sim."

"Deus, eu sou um tremendo idiota," ele disse, era evidente a culpa na voz dele. Parou o carro no estacionamento, e saiu. Confusa, eu removi o meu sinto de segurança e também sai do carro, pretendendo segui-lo. Mas ele deu a volta no carro e veio pro meu lado, e de repente eu estava envolvida nos braços dele.

"Me desculpe," ele sussurrou em meu cabelo. Ele me apertava tão forte que eu não podia mexer meus braços para abraçá-lo também.

"Tudo bem." Mas não estava, e ele sabia disso. Ele me apertou mais, sentindo o cheiro de sabonete e sal e limões. Eu conheço esse cheiro, e pisquei, vendo nós dois em pé em frente a porta do meu apartamento, assistindo sobre um véu de lágrimas enquanto Grissom me abraça. Então, como agora, eu estava soluçando em seu pescoço.

Eu o amo? A velha Sara que flutuava sob mim, murmurava que não havia ninguém como Grissom para fazer minhas palmas suarem e meu coração doer. Mas eu estava resistindo a urgência de me fundir a ela totalmente, para tomar as memórias dela como as minhas próprias. Ela havia aberto sua alma pra mim naquele diário, os angustias e dúvidas, mas eu ainda não era ela. Eu não havia sentando com Grissom em um ringue de hóquei, ou dividido um cobertor com ele pra estudar um porco morto. Não, nessa vida nós sentamos no sofá dele comendo e assistindo Discovery Channel, tendo longos debates sobre teorias cientificas. Eu não posso relaxar no abraço dele, porque eu me pergunto o porque disso ser tão familiar. Eu espero outra memória surgir, mas isso apenas flutua na minha mente até que eu me afasto com impaciência.

"Nós deveríamos voltar pra estrada," eu murmurei.

Grissom olhou de soslaio para a estrada. Espere um segundo, okay? Tirando o telefone dele do bolso, ele pressionou alguns números. "É Grissom. Você tem tempo para me ajudar com aquele DB que eles encontraram no deserto? Ótimo. Nós logo estaremos lá".

Eu esperei ele desligar. "Quem era?"

"Sofia. Ele está saindo agora, então ele chegará antes de nós e começará a processar a cena. Nós vamos pelas estradas internas. Menos trafego, e sem caminhões."

Nós entramos no carro, e pegamos uma estrada quase fazia. Grissom dirigia cinco milhas abaixo do limite de velocidade permitido (NT: estou com preguiça de converter milhas em Km.) Me olhando de quando em quando pra ter certeza que eu não estava tendo outro ataque de pânico.

"Então... eu estava agindo estranhamente," eu disse a ele. "Quando você descobriu que eu estava partindo?"

"Você me ligou quando voltava de São Francisco." A voz dele era suave e baixa, mas suas mãos estavam apertando com força o volante tanto que suas juntas estavam brancas. "Era por volta de duas da tarde, e eu estava dormindo. Quando eu atendi ao telefone, você disse 'Eu tive uma oferta de emprego em São Francisco.' Sem alô, sem bate-bato." Ele engoliu. "Eu acordei rapidamente quando você disse isso."

"Eu aposto que sim." Isso era estranho, saber que eu havia o ferido, que eu provavelmente fiz isso de propósito.

"Eu comecei a dizer a você que o laboratório de Vegas era superior ao de São Francisco, e que você estava dando um passo atrás profissionalmente."

Eu joguei minha cabeça pra traz e ri. "Oh, péssima resposta."

"O que?"

"Você me deu a abertura para dizer que eu vivia dando passos pra trás _pessoalmente_ desde que eu vim pra Vegas, e que minha carreira não iria a ligar nenhum aqui, Eu estou certa?"

Os cantos dos lábios dele subiram como em um sorriso. "É. Você deixou isso bem claro pra mim."

"Muito bem garota" eu rolei meus olhos, notando que eu havia congratulado a mim mesma.

"Então você disse que, uh..." Grissom se mexeu desconfortável, e uma parte de mim ficou feliz com o fato. "Você estava cansada de jogar meus jogos. Você estava voltando pra São Francisco e começaria sua vida de novo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer pra consertar as coisas. Então eu disse que eu sentia muito, que eu também estava atraído por você, mas que não podia manter um relacionamento com você. Então eu perguntei se haveria alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer para você mudar de idéia sobre ir."

Ele gaguejou, os olhos dele se enchendo de lágrimas. Eu queria segurar a mão dele e apertá-la bem forte, mas quando eu comecei a procurar por ela, ele sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente.

"Você disse que eu poderia ajudá-la a me esquecer," ele disso com dificuldade. "Você me disse que estava na I-15, próxima de Sloan, e que você estava indo direto pra minha casa e que bateria na porta. E que quando eu respondesse você me beijaria, e me levaria até meu quarto, e nós faríamos sexo, então dessa maneira você poderia saber o como era sentir isso e poderia continuar com sua vida."

Minhas bochechas queimavam. Conforme ele me contava o que eu havia dito, eu inconscientemente repeti as palavras por trás dos meus lábios fechados. Eu queria negar isso, para explicar que eu nunca teria feito uma proposta dessas. Mas as palavras que ele disse ainda estavam na minha língua, e o gosto delas era familiar.

"Como você respondeu?" Eu perguntei depois de um minuto.

"Eu estava sem palavras," ele admitiu. "Eu não podia acreditar que você tinha colocado seu orgulho de lado, oferecendo a mim uma noite de sexo porque eu não queria te permitir nada além disso. Eu estava..." ele disse, os olhos dele brilhando.

"O que?"

"Eu nunca me senti tão envergonhado na minha vida inteira."

De repente eu percebi que ele preferia me contar a história desse jeito. Assim ele poderia olhar a estrada ao invés de me olhar nos olhos. Eu me lembrei de uma frase sobre corações e (sleeves?) e olhar nos olhos de alguém... mas essa lembrança se foi antes que eu pudesse falá-la ou lembrar quem a havia dito.

Ele continuou. "Eu pensei sobre o que eu andei fazendo a você todos esses anos, quando eu pensava que você tinha apenas uma queda por mim, como uma colegial apaixonada. Eu ouvi sua respiração pelo telefone, esperando pela minha resposta, e quando eu não disse nada você falou, 'Ou eu vou até sua casa agora ou eu aceito o emprego na Califórnia. É a sua escolha, baby.' Então eu fiz minha escolha. Disse a você que eu não poderia dormir com você. Foi aí que você começou a chorar."

Deus, eu provavelmente fiquei devastada. Ali estava eu, oferecendo a Grissom sexo sem compromisso, e ele me rejeitou. Eu provavelmente fiquei completamente embaraçada e me sentindo miserável.

Seria o suficiente para que batesse de propósito em um caminhão? Eu não pude evitar esse pensamento. Será que a rejeição dele teria me destruído a ponto de eu tentar tirar minha própria vida? Isso não soava como a Sara que eu conheço, mas era muita coincidência.

Eu criei coragem pra perguntar a ele. "Foi aí que o acidente aconteceu?"

"Não," ele respondeu rapidamente. "Foi aí que eu decidi começar a agir como um homem e admitir a verdade. Eu disse a você que a razão de não poder dormir com você era a mesma de não poder beijá-la. Porque se eu te provasse uma vez, não haveria como agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu nunca seria capaz de deixá-la partir." (NT: Ah...)

"O que há de tão ruim nisso?" eu perguntei, incapaz de esconder a amargura.

"Nada," ele respondeu simplesmente. "Esse era exatamente o ponto. Não havia nada de ruim nisso. Eu há ouvi soluçando, e me perguntei o que diabos eu estive fazendo com minha vida. Eram a minha carreira, minha reputação, eram realmente tão importantes? Eram tão importante que valia a pena de deixar escapar a chance de passar o resto da minha vida com você? Tão importante pra nos deixar miseráveis e sozinhos e amargurados?"

"Não," eu sussurrei, e ele concordou.

"E foi exatamente isso que eu disse a você. No começo você pensou que eu estava te enganando, e começou a gritar comigo." Ele rio. "Então eu disse a única coisa que eu sabia que a faria calar a boca."

"Que era?"

"Eu disse a você que eu te amava." Ele não estava falando sobre mim ou diretamente pra mim, mas eu fiquei radiante, e a pergunta que estava me fazendo, se eu o amava, pareceu completamente tola e fora de lugar. "Eu disse pra você dirigir diretamente para minha casa e nunca ir embora, nunca." Ele sorriu lembrando da cena. "Eventualmente eu te convenci que eu estava falando sério, e uma nova torrente de lágrimas começou, nós dois estávamos chorando. Nós admitimos o que sentíamos um pelo outro, e mesmo que fosse por uma linha telefônica foi totalmente íntimo."

A feição dele mudou, ele ficou com um olhar atormentado. "Nós estávamos discutindo como agiríamos no trabalho quando eu ouvi um ruído horrível. Você gritou meu nome, eu ouvi o som do metal sendo esmagado, e de repente você não dizia mais nada. Eu te chamei várias e várias vezes, até finalmente acordar e discar 911. Por sorte você havia me dito aonde estava dirigindo. Os bombeiros tiveram que cerrar seu carro para retirá-la, eles me disseram isso. Quando eu cheguei ao hospital, os médicos não pensavam que você iria sobreviver." Ele disse chorando, sem vergonha nenhuma das lágrimas derramadas. "Eu pensei que nós íamos perder nossa chance, antes mesmo que começássemos alguma coisa. E então você acordou."

"E eu não era a mesma."

"Você era," ele disse sem muita confiança. "Mas isso me confundia. Eu ainda te amava, e no coração você ainda era a mesma. Apenas sem todo o seu passado. Depois de um tempo percebi que isso não era tão ruim. Nós não tínhamos uma bagagem entre nós, apenas a conexão. Houve momentos em que eu pensei se não era melhor desse jeito."

"Era por isso que você não queria que eu lesse o diário," eu entendi.

"Eu tinha medo do que você havia escrito ali. Você estava tão brava comigo quando me ligou, e você não havia tido tempo para escrever nada sobre a nossa última conversa. Eu não queria que você pensasse que você havia desistido de nós, que estava tudo acabado entre nós."

Uma dor de cabeça começou a despontar fazendo com que fechasse meus olhos. "Você não queria a nova Sara, queria?"

Ele suspirou. "Suas memórias estão voltando, Sara. Você está melhorando."

"Certo," eu disse. "Ontem eu perguntei a você como eram chamadas as coisas no teclado. É, eu estou muito melhor."

"Nós todos temos momentos assim," ele argumentou. "Na última quart-feira eu passei cinco minutos tentando me lembrar em qual continente a Austrália ficava."

Ele riu um pouco. A dor de cabeça estava ficando pior, eu não tenho coragem de abrir meus olhos. "Você tem alguma aspirina?"

Eu o ouvi mexendo procurando no kit dele, ele pressionou as pílulas e uma garrafa de água na minha mão. O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio, eu pressionava meus dedos em minha têmpora esperando que a dor diminuísse.

O carro parou, e eu abri meus olhos. Seguindo Grissom para fora do carro, eu notei a jovem loira debruçada sobre um corpo. Ela também nos viu, e eu pude notar pela expressão dela que ela não esperava me ver ali.

"Parece que foi morto com várias apunhaladas," ela disse ao Grissom, me ignorando. "Eu encontrei quatro tipo de insetos diferentes no corpo."

O homem tinha cabelo escuro e uma camiseta cheia de sangue. Eu olhei de soslaio e virei o rosto. Ele parecia o meu pai, deitado no chão da sala de estar, sangue no tapete novo. Eu me lembrava como o sangue era viscosos, como isso grudou em tudo. Meus sapatos, as paredes, nas mãos de Mamãe.

Eu vomitei de repente, e Sofia gritou. "Você está comprometendo a cena!"

"Cala a boca, Sofia," Grissom resmungou, passando um braço ao meu redor e me conduzindo de volta aos carros. Eu vomitei de novo, minhas mãos em meus joelhos, e ele segurou o meu cabelo até que eu tivesse terminado. "Me desculpa, Sara," ele disse gentilmente. "Eu não deveria ter feito você ver o corpo sem te preparar antes. Eles podem ser nojentos."

Minha dor de cabeça estava de volta, pulsando em meu crânio. Me lembrando de quando eu estava no colégio e havia bebido demais e acabei desmaiando na estatua de John Harvard. "Eu preciso ir," eu disse a ele desesperadamente, e os olhos dele estavam calorosos e cheios de compaixão.

"Sofia!" ele gritou. "Eu preciso que você leve a Sara pra minha casa."

Ela veio até nós, parecendo irritada. "Eu ainda não terminei de processar a cena."

"Eu vou terminar. Sara está doente, ela precisa de uma carona pra casa. Não pegue a rodovia."

"Ela vai vomitar de novo?" Ela me olhou com indisfarçável desgosto, e eu me lembrei da cara da Catherine quando ela teve que analisar um galão de vômito. Jesus, minha cabeça.

"Eu não vou vomitar." Grissom jogando manequins, Grissom amarrando meus pulsos juntos, Grissom me apertando contra a parede. A dor estava me cegando, e eu precisava sair daqui. "Por favor, eu realmente apreciaria uma carona."

Ela suavizou a expressão. "Claro, Sara. Me desculpe, não percebi como você estava mal." Ela empacotou o kit dela e guardou várias evidências, e abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

"Eu estarei em casa o mais rápido que puder, e nós vamos terminar nossa conversa," Grissom murmurou no meu ouvido. Eu estremeci de dor, em minha mente ele sorria no escritório dele, me dizendo que não sabia o que fazer a nosso respeito.

Sem olhar pra trás, eu entrei no carro de Sofia, e nós saímos da cena do crime. "Desculpe se eu fui rude," ela disse um pouco sem graça. "Eu tenho a tendência de ficar... imersa no trabalho. Não é nada pessoal."

"Não se preocupe com isso." Greg embaixo de um pesado manequim, Nick socando o armário depois de um caso complicado. Nick? Eu lutei contra a bile que subia pela minha garganta, sabendo que isso arruinaria a trégua que nós tínhamos estabelecido. Eu tinha que chegar em casa, rápido.

"Você quer que eu pare em algum lugar e pegue algo pra você beber? Água gelada?"

Eu sacudi minha cabeça negando, apertei meus lábios em agonia conforme ela dirigia na estrada cheia. Grissom, descobrindo que eu estava saindo com Hank. "Por favor, apenas dirija."

"Ok. Se nós continuarmos por essa estrada nós podemos chegar na casa de Grissom em uma hora mais ou menos."

"Não para casa do Grissom." Eu apertei meus dentes, vendo-o passar diante dos meus olhos e em minha volta, mais novo e entusiasmado. Os olhares dele me queimavam, mesmo que eu estivesse de olhos fechados e eles estivessem apenas em minha mente. "Eu quero ir pra casa. Me leve pra casa."


	7. Chapter 7

NT: Gente desculpa a demora pra postar o último capítulo (e o mais lindo!!!!!), mas estive realmente ocupada! Aviso que a partir da semana que vem Lake Tahoe vai estar no ar. Vou postar dois capítulos por final de semana, já que durante a semana não tenho mais como postar, blz? Ah, beijos pra tds que mandaram reviews pra mim!!! Adoro vcs.

Agora peguem seus lencinhos e divirtam-se!

Capítulo 7

Isso não era pra acontecer.

Era pra um dia eu acordar e ser novamente Sara Sidle. Eu abriria meus olhos, me espreguiçaria, e talvez ficasse curiosa do porque eu estava acordando em uma manhã maravilhosa ao invés de acordar com a luz do sol já desaparecendo.

Será que eu reconheceria de primeira que aquele era o quarto de hospedes do Grissom? Pelo que eu posso dizer, eu só estive na casa dele uma ou duas vezes antes do acidente, e ele não parece ser do tipo que faz tours pela casa. Nós provavelmente ficamos apenas na sala de estar, conversando sobre o trabalho enquanto eu dissimuladamente tentei estudar a casa dele. Mas mesmo então, eu teria visto os quadros de borboleta nas paredes, como as que inventavam o quarto de hospedes. Eu sabia.

Então minha veia de investigadora ganharia a melhor. Eu levantaria e olharia ao redor procurando por pistas, não encontraria nenhuma roupa minha nas gavetas, meus sapatos em uma pilha no armário. Talvez eu olharia no espelho e notaria os lugares onde meu cabelo foi raspado e agora estava curtinho, uma feia cicatriz e escondida no meu couro cabeludo.

Em qualquer caso, isso não era pra acontecer assim. Tudo ou nada. Isso não era justo. Ela ou eu. Ainda assim, eu ainda estou no limbo. Eu nunca vou entendi porque aquela parte do jogo de pólo era chamada de limbo, mas agora eu entendo. Você está tão longe, tentando desesperadamente, passo por passo, avançar sem se inclinar demais ou cair. Presa no meio, lutando contra a gravidade.

Ele não estava tão furioso quanto eu esperava. Mais preocupado que qualquer outra coisa. As batidas na porta era ritmadas, quase calmantes. Depois de um momento eu quase não conseguia ouvir isso, especialmente quanto coloquei um Cd seguindo o mesmo ritmo. A foto no meu aparelho de som prendeu minha atenção, e eu fiquei encarando-o, concentrando até que meus olhos começassem a queimar fazendo com que a imagem se quebrasse em duas. Até mesmo nesse momento, a velha senhora na cadeira de roda não me era familiar.

Eu olhei para as outras foros. O homem com a pipa era meu pai, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas mesmo assim com um olhar sombrio. O garoto com o cão peludo era meu irmão mais velho. O cachorro era chamado Murphy, ele era a mascote do abrigo local. Eu me lembro que Murphy recebia os novos hospedes da B&B com lambidas e amava mastigar cenouras, mas pela minha vida eu não conseguia me lembrar do nome do meu irmão.

Ele agora estava chamando meu nome, soando tão perdido que meu coração doía, e eu não pude evitar. Eu andei até a porta e destravei a tranca, abrindo a porta com corrente de segurança no lugar.

Quando Grissom me viu, os olhos dele passearam por todo meu corpo, reparando na calça de moletom e no meu top, meus membros intactos e minha pele sem nenhum arranhão. Por um momento ele fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente.

Então ele olhou pra mim, e o sentimento de magoa irradiando do corpo dele.

"Eu estive batendo na porta por vinte minutos, Sara."

Eu poderia dizer que eu estava no banho, ou lavando a lousa, mas ele não merecia isso. "Eu sei." Eu encostei minha cabeça no batente da porta, olhando pra ele.

Ele estava acenando com a cabeça, devagar, notando a corrente da porta. "Você não confia em mim."

"Eu confio em você."

Eu não deveria ter atendido a porta. Eu deveria ter esperado até que eu pudesse mostrar a ele uma Sara completa e intacta, uma que estivesse pronta a trabalhar, pronta pra amar. Eu não estava pronta.

"Eu pensei que você estava inda de volta pra minha casa." Olhos injetados. Quanto tempo será que ele procurou por mim, antes que ele soubesse que eu estava aqui? "Eu me acostumei a voltar pra casa e pra você, Sara."

Para ser honesta, eu também me acostumei. A excitação que eu sentia toda vez que a chave girava na fechadura. Levantando e saudando-o na porta, como Murphy.

Mordendo a parte interna do meu lábio, eu tentei pensar nas palavras para explicar pra ele o que havia acontecido do carro da Sofia. O bombardeio de imagens, a sensação opressiva de que eu precisava chegar em casa. Todos os estranhos pedaços de mobília e decoração que pareciam tão arbitrários e diferentes quando eu havia vindo pegar roupas agora, de repente, faziam sentido, e eu precisava da companhia deles.

Sofia tinha me acompanhado até a porta e me viu tateando com a chave reserva do Grissom. Eu não a convidei a entrar, e ela também não pediu. No momento que eu entrei, eu consegui respirar normalmente. Meu apartamento não era como a casa do Grissom, serena e vazia. Não, o meu era repleto com pistas e os insistentes murmúrios do passado. Mas esse era meu espaço, meu refúgio. Eu tive tempo de explorar cada cômodo, deixando as memórias gotejar como uma chuva fina, misturadas com lagrimas de alívio.

"Queijo suiço," eu disse, e rugas surgiram na testa dele.

"Sua memória?"

Eu abaixei minha cabeça em resposta.

"Quanto você se lembrou?"

Meus músculos ficaram tensos de frustração. "Um monte de coisa, mas ainda existem vazios."

Grissom se encostou no batente do outro lado da porta, copiando minha posição. "Você sabe como os fabricantes chamam os buracos no queijo Suíço?"

"Como?"

"Olhos. Na verdade sem os buracos o queijo Suíço é chamado de cego."

"O que você está tentando dizer?" Eu reclamei, engolindo minha irritação com dificuldade. "Que apenas o cego pode ver de verdade? Que eu posso de alguma forma entender melhor o passado porque eu não posso me lembrar de tudo?"

"Eu não sei," ele respondeu friamente. "Tudo que eu sei é que eu sinto sua falta. Isso é tudo."

Pela primeira vez, eu me permiti pensar em como isso tudo estava afetando Grissom, e meu coração se apertou por ele.

"Eu estou no limbo," eu disse a ele.

"Eu também." A voz dele era baixa e triste, com uma dor que raramente ele deixava transparecer, como durante casos difíceis.

"Quando eu posso voltar a trabalhar?" Eu perguntei abruptamente. Por alguma razão, eu me sentia pronta. A sombra de um sorriso dançou nos cantos dos lábios dele. "Você tem certeza que lembra o suficiente sobre o trabalho?"

"Sim. E Ecklie vai provavelmente me fazer passar por um exame de competência."

"Provavelmente," ele concordou. "Você vai se dar bem."

Nós nos olhamos por um longo tempo. Eu desejei estar completa, assim eu poderia abrir a porta e me fundir nos braços dele. A nova Sara ou a velha, nenhuma delas havia feito isso. Mas não eu.

Meu celular tocou, assustando nós dois. Eu olhei pra dentro hesitantemente.

"Vai," ele disse com resignação. "Eu não vou a lugar algum."

"Deixando a porta aberta, eu andei até onde estava o telefone e o atendi. "Alô?"

"Ei, garota, eu tenho boas noticias pra você." Era Warrick

"Eu poderia fazer uso delas agora," eu disse a ele. Eu podia ver Grissom trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

"Eu fui até Sloan hoje para encontrar Benjamin Palmer."

"O chefe de polícia."

"Isso. Tirar dele o que ele estava escondendo. Havia uma testemunha que apareceu alguns dias depois do acidente. Uma mulher chamada Morgan Andrews."

O nome do meu irmão era Andrew, eu me lembrei de repente. Ele era cheio de energia, correndo com o cachorro, subindo em arvores, empurrando a cadeira de rodas da minha avó a altas velocidades. A alegria estava passando pelas minhas veias tão rapidamente que era quase doloroso, mas uma peça se encaixando no quebra-cabeça.

"Ela disse que estava dirigindo na pista da esquerda quando o acidente aconteceu. Você estava na pista do meio e o caminhão na da direita."

"Ok..."

"Foi um cervo. Ele correu em frente ao carro dela. Ela desviou para direita para não acertá-lo, e você fez o mesmo. O caminhoneiro provavelmente nem viu nada, ele estava muito longe."

"Então minha batida no caminhão foi um acidente."

"É."

"Mas mesmo assim a culpa não continua sendo minha?"

"Não," ele respondeu. "A testemunha disse que você estava tentando evitar o carro dela, mesmo se o cervo não tivesse corrido na sua frente. Ela disse que a culpa do acidente foi dela."

Grissom estava me olhando. Eu estava de costas pra ele, mas os arrepios dançando sobre minha pele eram uma indicação do olhar dele.

"Obrigado por me avisar, Warrick."

"Você sabe que quer perguntar pra mim," ele disse, seu tom cheio de divertimento.

"Thanks for letting me know, Warrick."

"Perguntar a você?"

"É..."

E eu realmente queria, eu não faço idéia de como ele sabia. Mas mesmo assim eu perguntei. "O cervo está bem?"

"Ele está bem," Warrick gargalhou. "Eu fico feliz por você ter perguntado."

"Por que?"

"Porque," ele disse carinhosamente. "Isso apenas reforça o que eu já sabia. Com memórias ou sem elas, você sempre será Sara."

Eu me voltei e peguei Grissom me admirando. Isso me bateu então, a linda verdade. Não importava qual vida eu vivia, eu sempre estaria apaixonada por Gil Grissom.

"Obrigado, Warrick." Eu desliguei o telefone e andei até a porta, a fechando.

"Sara?" A voz de Grisso estava abafada, mas o tom de alarme era evidente. Eu retirei a corrente de segurança e abri a porta completamente.

Um suspiro de alivio escapou pelos lábios dele e ele me encarou preocupado.

"Sorria," eu pedi suavemente.

Ele abriu os lábios, olhando adoravelmente confuso. "Oh, uh... aliviado, porque você sorri quando está aliviada."

"Não, Griss," eu ri. "Sorria."

Antes que ele pudesse responder, eu dei um passo a frente e capturei a boca dele em um lento, e doce beijo. Ele ficou denso por um instante depois os lábios dele suavizaram e renderam-se aos meus, os braços dele me envolveram pela cintura me puxando pra ele. O calor do abraço e a suavidade dos lábios dele fizeram meus joelhos dobrarem. A velha ou nova Sara, essa era a primeira vez que eu o beijava, e meu coração estava acelerado.

Eu me afastei um pouco, e ele sorriu, exatamente como eu havia pedido. E pela primeira vez que eu podia me lembrar, eu não estava pensando no passado ou no presente. Eu estava apenas vendo meu futuro.

Fim.

E aí gostaram? Sugestões?


End file.
